nfsworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Achievements
Achievements 'were released in Need for Speed: World on April 10th 2013. This system allows players to earn new Achievements, which are split up into four different categories. There are 5 ranks in an achievements, with the difficulty being raised after each rank. After having earned an achievement, a driver score will be added to the driver's profile which allows players to unlock rewards. Rewards can be cars, cash, skill mods, performance parts and other parts. Driver Score The Driver Score is a system where Driver Points can be earned from the current achievements a player has obtained. The Driver Score will also be visible in the Event Lobby, the post-race screen and when comparing with other drivers. Achievement Log The Achievement Log is a window where players will be able to see what certain achievements has been earned, how much progress has been made for completing an achievement and claiming rewards. #'Driver Profile - Displays the driver name, driver level, driver points and the driver profile for a player. This function will not only be seen from the Achievement Log but also at the top of the HUD. #'Achievement Information' - Displays the achievement itself, the badge and the driver score which has been earned for completing the Achievement Ranks. For every time a player has moved up a rank a star will be added to its Achievement Badge #'Achievement Rank' - Displays the rank and what has to be done in order to earn it. #'Achievement Reward' - Whenever a player has moved up a rank, the rank will become green and a gift icon to the top right corner will be seen. Players will then be able to claim the award by pushing "Claim Reward". #'Achievement Reward Info' - Here players will be able to see what rewards they've won and will win for the upcoming ranks. Players can obtain their rewards by clicking "Claim Reward" #'Achievement Progress' - Here players will see their progression of the achievement. Players will be able to see what needs to be done for moving up in rank, how many driver points that would be added and when a rank was completed #'Achievement Filter' - Here players will be able to filter the Achievements displayed in four different options ##All: Displays all the Achievements ##Pending rewards: Only display Achievements with rewards that have not been claimed. ##Completed: Only displays Achievements that have at least one rank completed. ##In progress: Only displays Achievements that the player is progressing towards completing. #'Achievement Badges' - See section: Achievement Badges Categories There are four different achievement categories where players can win points for their Driver Score. Competition Achievements These achievements can be earned from races, Pursuit Outrun, Treasure Hunt and Team Escape. Collection Achievements These achievements can be won from collecting other achievements. That means by winning more achievements from the other categories, the more can be earned from the collection category, Customization Achievements These achievements can be won by customizing liveries and performance tuning. Driver Achievements These achievements can be won by hitting game milestones such as leveling up or earning cash. List of Achievements Achievement Badges Achievement Badges are badges that players will be able to obtain by completing ranks within an achievement. With these badges a player can then drag four badges from the Achievement Log to the four slots that are located at the top of the Achievement Log window. The purpose of the Achievement Badges though are to give a clear representation of what kind of driver the player is. Also, the color of the badge border represents how rare an achievement is. A black border around the badge means that the achievement is common and many players have completed it whilst a golden border means that less than 5% of Need for Speed: World's active community has completed the achievement. Category:Achievements Category:Game Information